Irmãos em Armas
by Lourd
Summary: O que Thórin poderia ter dito a Balin e Dwalin após haver se livrado da Doença do Dragão?


Thórin encontrou uma pedra onde pode se sentar por alguns instantes. Estava exausto. Apoiava a testa sobre o machado que nunca abandonava. ' _Baruk-Khazâd_ '*, pensava ele. Talvez um dos mais fortes símbolos de seu povo. Agira como um louco nos últimos tempos. Refletia sobre seus próprios atos sem conseguir acreditar que fora ele a executá-los. Desconfiara de seus parentes, valorizara o ouro mais do que a vida do povo que havia jurado proteger, falhara miseravelmente com aqueles poucos que se dispuseram a acompanhá-lo, dedicando a ele uma lealdade rara, mesmo entre os anões.

O herdeiro de Dúrin havia recuperado sua sanidade, atirando ao longe a coroa, irônico símbolo de uma realeza que nos últimos tempos ele tinha perdido. Nunca em sua vida havia sido tão indigno da majestade da Casa de Dúrin do que nos dias em que usara a bendita coroa dourada. Dwalin tentara alertá-lo. E Balin e Bilbo e Fili e Kili. Cada um de seus companheiros de viagem, fosse com um olhar, fosse com palavras não se furtaram ao esforço de trazê-lo de volta à razão. Porém, uma a uma, as palavras eram refutadas e os olhares, desprezados por Thórin. Havia uma batalha acontecendo lá fora, onde seus parentes anões caiam esmagados, defendendo Erebor, enquanto ele... contava moedas!

O anão suspirou ao se recordar do que havia acontecido a pouco. Após haver recuperado sua sanidade, conseguira abrir mão de seu orgulho e pediu novamente aos seus que o seguissem. A resposta não se fez esperar. Ergueram-se de imediato com os machados em punho e os olhos de guerreiro. Dignos da linhagem de Dúrin. Alguns muito mais dignos do que ele. Colocaram-se ao seu lado novamente como se nunca os houvesse decepcionado. E agora Thórin aguardava, enquanto posicionavam o sino a fim derrubar a barricada erguida sob suas ordens a fim de afastar aqueles a quem ele havia prometido ouro. Agira como um desonrado ao negar o que era deles por direito. 'Esse tesouro vale mais do que sua honra?' Recordava-se da pergunta feita a ele por Bilbo. O Hobbit estava certo. ' _Lealdade, honra e um coração disposto'_. Foram essas as únicas condições colocadas aqueles que se dispusessem a segui-lo na Jornada a Erebor. Cada um de seus companheiros provou possuir essas e muitas outras qualidades: bravura, compaixão, amizade...

Thórin se sentiu pequeno demais diante de seus amigos. Todavia, o pensamento que mais o esmagava era a visão do sorriso franco de Balin e da lealdade incondicional que percebeu nos olhos de Dwalin. Ele os ameaçara de morte mais de uma vez, acusando-os de traição. ' _Mahal, o que eu fiz?'_ , puniu-se enquanto apertava o cabo do machado.

\- Eles já estão posicionando o sino – disse Balin, interrompendo os pensamentos de Thórin – é a forma mais rápida de por abaixo aquele muro e improvisar uma ponte para atravessarmos o fosso.

Thórin fitou-o e assentiu. O sorriso de Balin estava lá novamente, na face amiga para ele. O anão mais novo se ergueu, embainhou o machado e se aproximou do mais velho. A princípio, o ancião não compreendeu. Entre os _khazâd_ não eram recorrentes os pedidos de desculpas. Passado era passado. Viviam de olhar a frente e não de olhar para trás. Todavia Balin percebeu no rosto de Thórin uma disposição diferente. O olhar estava completamente desarmado. Não era o líder que tinha diante dele agora. Era o garoto que ajudara a criar, que ensinara a usar o machado, a espada e o arco. Thórin abriu a boca, surpreendendo-se ao verificar que não havia palavras na língua comum ou em _khuzdûl_ * para expressar tudo o que ele queria dizer. O filho de Thráin se ajoelhou diante do anão mais velho, baixou a cabeça e esperou que Balin compreendesse o que ele não estava conseguindo dizer.

Os olhos do conselheiro marejaram. Ele ergueu a mão, percebendo o tremor na mesma, antes de depositá-la sobre a cabeça reclinada. Fechou brevemente os olhos em uma prece a _Mahal_ , pelo filho de seu coração.

Ao sentir a mão do mais velho sobre si, o coração de Thórin se viu livre de um grande peso. Seu amigo, mentor e pai postiço o acolhia, ainda que muitas houvessem sido suas falhas.

Balin percebeu o corpo de Thórin relaxar e sorriu para si mesmo antes de se dirigir a ele.

\- Sempre o quis como a um filho, sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele nada respondeu. Permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, ainda envergonhado. Não se sentia capaz de olhar Balin nos olhos.

\- Olhe para mim, Thórin – disse o ancião com voz firme. Uma ordem que o mais novo não poderia ignorar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e mirou a face envelhecida.

Balin pôs a mão em seus ombros, fazendo com que se levantasse.

\- E não tenho como descrever o orgulho que sinto ao ver o _khuzd_ em que se tornou.

Thórin quis baixar os olhos. Balin o repreendeu.

\- Olhe para mim. Não foi para se dobrar diante dos outros que eu o instruí. Seu destino não é a servidão. Nem ao ouro nem a quem quer que seja. Mantenha a cabeça erguida, Thórin. Sempre! O que eu disse antes continua sendo verdade. Você é alguém que eu chamaria de Rei e seguiria em qualquer situação.

Os olhos de Thórin brilharam. Ele sabia que apenas Balin era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir inteiro novamente. Senhor de si e de seus atos. Percebeu o fogo de Dúrin se fortalecer em seu peito. Mais por instinto do que por necessidade, tomou o machado em suas mãos, empunhando-o e sentindo-lhe o peso.

Balin sorriu ao ver a força retornar ao seu líder.

\- Agora sim! Vamos esmagar aqueles desgraçados! – disse o mais velho com a mão em punho.

Thórin assentiu.

\- O sino já está posicionado, Balin – disse Dwalin, interrompendo a fala de seu irmão – mas Bombur não está encontrando a corneta de guerra. Sabe onde ela está?

\- Eles ficam perdidos sem mim! – comentou o ancião, arrancando finalmente um sorriso dos lábios de Thórin.

\- Não apenas eles – disse o mais novo, para que apenas Balin pudesse ouvir.

O conselheiro pôs a mão do ombro do filho de seu coração, antes de deixar o recinto.

O anão tatuado já se dispunha acompanhá-lo, mas parou ante o chamado de seu comandante.

\- Dwalin!

Ele se virou em direção a Thórin. A mão no cabo da espada, a postura ereta e o olhar atento. Dwalin era o ideal do soldado _khuzd_. Leal. Corajoso. Determinado. Disciplinado. Audaz. Como pudera acusá-lo de traição?

\- Com Fili eu me entendi com uma olhar – principiou – com Kili, uma troca de palavras bastou. Balin acabou de me devolver a alma. Agora chegou sua vez.

\- Thórin, não... – os olhos de Dwalin eram pura consternação. O simples pensamento de que seu líder estivesse planejando um pedido de desculpas já o punia por uma vida.

\- É preciso, Dwalin.

\- Não, não é. – retorquiu o anão tatuado – Seria apenas uma prova de que continua a duvidar de minha lealdade. Se julga necessário...

Thórin pôs sua mão no ombro do amigo, fazendo com que silenciasse ao fitá-lo com olhar intenso.

\- Quando nos tornamos irmãos em armas, nos comprometemos a proteger um ao outro em qualquer situação. Juramos lealdade a toda prova e confiança ainda que as evidências indicassem o contrário.

\- Thórin...

\- Você foi fiel ao seu juramento, meu amigo. Ao contrário de mim.

\- Eu não teria agido de forma diferente ainda que não houvesse um juramento envolvido.

\- Sei disso.

\- E você teria feito o mesmo. Estava fora de si.

\- Isso não me redime. Pelo menos não totalmente. Eu o ameacei de morte...

\- Thórin, chega! Há uma guerra acontecendo lá fora e se você vai ficar aqui se lamentando como uma mulherzinha, saiba que não estou disposto a ouvir suas lamúrias! Prefiro mil vezes ir para a batalha!

O Senhor de Dúrin foi pego de surpresa pela reação do amigo. Retirou a mão de seu ombro quase indignado, recuando um passo. Dwalin não se mostrava nem um pouco interessado em reatar os laços de amizade que ele havia violado. Ao contrário, parecia bravo por isso.

No entanto, algo na face de Dwalin não condizia com o conteúdo de suas palavras. Thórin franziu o cenho ao observar um arremedo de sorriso surgindo na face do guerreiro a sua frente. Ele então compreendeu o que ia pela mente do seu irmão em armas. Não havia a necessidade de reconstruir nenhuma amizade, pois nenhuma amizade havia sido violada. Estava incólume. Thórin assentiu, seguindo o amigo em um sorriso contido.

\- Você está ficando velho! – brincou Dwalin, pondo a mão no ombro de Thórin – eu o chamei de mulherzinha e ainda assim estou inteiro!

O outro correspondeu ao gesto.

\- Considere que agora estamos quites. Uma acusação infundada de sua parte por uma ameaça de morte da minha.

Dwalin assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Precisamos ir agora, meu rei – disse o anão tatuado, que era um _khuzd_ de ação mais do que de palavras. – Há muitos _rakhâs_ * lá fora aguardando para serem mortos por nossos machados.

\- Não é neles que eu estou pensando Dwalin.

O soldado franziu o cenho.

\- Em que está pensando, Thórin?

\- Não pretendo matar um exército inteiro. Apenas um.

\- Azog.

\- Vou cortar a cabeça dele fora desta vez. Não apenas o braço!

Os olhos de Dwalin cintilaram. O povo de Dúrin era um povo guerreiro. A batalha estava em seu sangue. Há muito tempo os _Khazâd_ lutavam contra aquelas criaturas hediondas e o fariam até a última Era, fiéis ao plano de _Mahal_ , seu criador.

O som da trombeta de guerra se fez ouvir.

\- Ela chama pelo Rei Sob a Montanha – comentou Dwalin.

\- Já não há mais rei em Erebor, meu amigo.

Dwalin fitou seu líder. Uma certeza nos olhos que fez Thórin estremecer.

\- Há sim, meu amigo, há sim! Ele apenas não necessita de uma coroa.

As palavras do soldado cravaram fundo na alma renascida de Thórin. Dwalin estava certo. Era aquela lealdade e disposição de espírito que o fazia se sentir um rei naquele momento. A confiança que os seus lhe dirigiam. Assentiu, antes de atender ao chamado de seu povo. Os dois correram em direção ao portão. Ele havia perdido muito tempo, hipnotizado pelo brilho do ouro. Sua verdadeira riqueza estava fora dos muros de Erebor. E ele iria lutar por ela. Até a morte, se fosse preciso. Que _Mahal_ estivesse com ele!

* * *

* _khuzd_ : anão.

* _Baruk-Khazâd_ : Machado dos anões.

* _khuzdûl_ : A língua falada pelos dos anões, dada a eles por Aule.

* _rakhâs_ : orcs

* _Mahal_ : Aule em _khuzdûl_ , o Vala criador dos anões.


End file.
